


Accidental

by RuthlessNancy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic South Italy, Autistic Spain, Awkward Conversations, Brotherly Affection, Brothers North Italy & South Italy (Hetalia), Developing Friendships, Don't Have to Know Canon, Everyone Is Alive, Except the ghosts, Family Feels, Gen, Ghosts, How Do I Tag, It isn't mentioned but at least two of them are autistic, Male-Female Friendship, POV Romano (Hetalia), Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding, Talking To Dead People, Wordcount: 5.000-15.000, Wordcount: Over 1.000, Wordcount: Over 10.000, Work In Progress, You can't write a ghost story without some people being already dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 17:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10644963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuthlessNancy/pseuds/RuthlessNancy
Summary: "Feliciano would be my age, but...Fate chose otherwise." It might have been an accident, but it still matters.  Lovino knows that. So does Feli - but his being dead makes it just a little hard for other people to see.Two years on, Lovino's fine with just his brother's ghost for company, but a girl with a haunted house and a book full of other people's words might just change fine into fantastico.





	1. Chapter 1

He's sitting at the table eating breakfast, when Nonno walks in.

“Lovino! Good to see you up and about.”

He grunts, and carries on chasing Cheerios around the bowl, making an obnoxious dinging noise with his spoon. 

“Where's your brother?” Nonno winces under the force of his glare.

“Sebastian. Where's Sebastian?”

He shrugs. “Probably out.”

“Do you – do you have any plans for today?”

When did Nonno become so nervous talking to him? Oh, that's right. He kicks Feliciano from under the table for giggling, and considers the question.

“Well, I was planning on going to the cinema with my beautiful girlfriend Jackie, and after that we were going out for dinner.” Too sarcastic? Maybe, but Nonno doesn't seem to notice.

“You never mentioned a girlfriend, Lovi! Is she nice? Can I meet her?”

He sighs, and pulls his headphones out of his pocket. “Jackie, meet Nonno. Nonno, meet Jackie.”

Nonno doesn't seem too impressed. “You know, when most people say girlfriend, they usually mean a female of their own species.”

He shrugs. “It's short for headphone jack. Which, unlike you, I still have.”

Feliciano giggles again, and he smirks, pleased to have made his little brother laugh.

He spends the rest of the meal in silence, then pushes his chair in, purposefully scraping it against the tiles.

Nonno winces. “Must you be so loud?”

He ignores him, and slouches up the stairs to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

An hour later, he's on the bus into town, tapping his fingers against the window in time to the rain.

Feliciano's with him (when isn't he?), and tugs on his sleeve for attention.  
“Lovi~” he whines, and Lovino has to count to three not to get annoyed. “Where are we going?”

“Into town, idiota,” he snaps. “Same as every week.”

“Can we go to the bakery?” It's a stupid question, but Feliciano still asks.

“And what would you eat?” Lovino hates to burst his bubble, but it's only logical.

“Cake?” Lovino resists the urge to facepalm, and instead offers his brother a toffee. He doesn't know whether to laugh or cry when Feliciano's hand goes through the bag.

“You see my point?”

His face screwed up in concentration, Feliciano either doesn't hear, or simply doesn't care. “Wait, hold on, I almost got it that time.”

He sighs, and leaves the bag out. Translucent hands bat at it, longing for the sweet they'll never reach. It becomes too painful to watch, and Lovino looks away, out of the window.

Before he knows it they're at their stop, and he's halfway down the aisle before he realises he's lost his brother.

The world begins to spin, but Feliciano isn't any closer.

“Feliciano!” Never mind the looks he's getting, this is an emergency. “Feliciano, where are you?”

A kindly old lady taps him on the shoulder. “Are you okay, dear?”

“I'm fine, ma'am, thank you for asking, and you?” He only realises he's scripting when she doesn't respond. “Sorry, force of habit.”

Now he's off the bus, under the trees by the edge of the road, and his brother's still nowhere in sight. “Fratellino!” Still no cheery greeting. Desperate times call for desperate measures, he supposes.

“Feliciano Vene Vargas, come here this instant!” He's rewarded by the sight of his brother wandering towards him, a puppet on an invisible string, and breathes a sigh of relief.

“What did you think you were doing, stupid?”

“Ve~, there was a pretty lady, and I stopped to talk to her, and then –”

He cuts him off part way through. “Never mind. Just – just don't do that again, you hear me?”

He grabs his brother's hand, and together they walk towards the cinema.

**Author's Note:**

> First work on AO3, which is exciting! I've no idea how to use the website, so the formatting will probably also go horribly wrong.


End file.
